Mystery Masquerade
by Tie-grr
Summary: Hershel attends a Masquerade on New Year's Eve after receiving a mysterious invitation.


New Year's Eve was the second part of the holiday season, the time at the end of the year where people were gathered around with friends and family, sharing gifts and having a good time with one another. It was a time for letting go and for enjoying life. Hershel had spent his Christmas morning alone as Luke had gone home to be with his parents but the boy had made the effort to return for the evening. Emmy also came around and the three had a wonderful Christmas dinner together. They were used to spending time together but it felt all that much more special seeing as it was Christmas, a very magical time. It was the first Christmas time they had spent together.

It was Boxing Day morning that a letter had been posted through his letter box. He was the only one up, Luke having had a large lie in that morning, and he stared at the letter for a long time before retrieving it. There was no post yet, where on earth had it even come from? He turned the envelope over to view the front, it was completely blank. Not a drop of ink let alone a stamp or any traces of passing through the postal system. He carried the envelope with him into the kitchen and laid it on the kitchen table so he could make a cup of tea.

The envelope still sat with no markings on it when he turned to take a seat at the table. He placed his cup of tea beside the envelope and then picked it up. He examined it in detail, front and back. But there was nothing, not a jot. So he bit the bullet and opened it. The envelope wasn't sealed in any way and inside there was a piece of card. He drew it out and read;

_You are cordially invited to a New Year's Eve masquerade ball. _

An explanation followed including the address, instructions and how it was for adults only. Everybody was to wear a mask and Hershel _had_ to come. It seemed he had no choice in the matter, and truth be told this letter had piqued his curiosity. He was interested in who on earth had sent it to him as there was no sign off on the letter. He would have to find himself a tuxedo; his usual outfit would not do, and a mask. He made a silent vow to himself that that night he would not wear his top hat. It gave him away.

The fact that it was a late, New Year's Eve, meant Luke could not attend. So he had to find somewhere for the boy to stay for the night. He had intended on inviting Emmy to go with him but she had told him that she was busy; she would be going out with some of her girlfriends. He knew that she had a couple of friends who she spent time with when she wasn't with them so it shouldn't have surprised him that she couldn't come. So he called Clarke and organised Luke's trip home for a couple of days. Then he located himself an outfit and mask for the evening.

Ten o'clock on the dot, Hershel turned up at the venue. He was never one to be late. He could hear music from inside the hall and he pulled his mask on as the car pulled away behind him. He had opted for a plain tuxedo and a black mask which covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. It was a plain felt but had glittered edges. The bright lights of the hall reflected off the little pieces of glitter around his mask, making parts sparkle against the black backdrop as if they were stars in the night sky. And, most importantly, he wasn't wearing his top hat. He had run a comb through his hair before leaving the house. All in all, he felt he looked quite presentable.

The hall itself was filled with many people, all dressed up and wearing a whole variety of beautiful masks. It was a beautiful sight, all of these people happily dancing with all types of masks. The fact that their identities were hidden was of no bother to him. This was a party and people were clearly having fun. If he was cautious of every situation he was put into he would never have a chance to have a life in his line of work. Aiding the police meant he was in danger far more often than any normal archaeologist but this felt like it was a genuine party. No threat.

A waiter passed him with a tray full of glasses of champagne but paused to offer him a glass. He took one, thanked the man, and started to find his way through the crowds. He didn't fancy dancing; he hadn't done so since Claire was alive. But perhaps later he might be convinced to indulge, if he met somebody who may be able to convince him to do so.

He found himself at the back of the room near a long table full of various snack foods. Many people were grazing on the arranged morsels but he held no interest in eating, instead taking a sip of champagne. He didn't often drink alcohol but it was a special occasion. His dark eyes observed the crowds and he was so interested in people watching that he failed to notice the brunette walking up to stand beside him.

"I like your mask." Her voice was soft and he could have sworn it rang a bell. But he couldn't put his finger on where so he turned to look at the woman for a hand. He then remembered that he could not see her face.

"Thank you.." He lowered his glass to observe the woman beside him. She wore a beautiful figure hugging dress and a white mask, beautifully lined with silver glitter. Her dark brown hair was down in curls over her shoulders. The woman was absolutely beautiful, even with the mask covering half her face. "You look breathtaking, Miss?"

"Now, now, the fun of being at a masquerade is that you don't know the identity of those who are around you. Names ruin that, don't you think?" She rested her hand on his arm. "So, going by masks, why don't you just call me Miss. White for now? And you can be Mr. Black."

Her hand moved from his arm to touch the edge of his mask, her soft hand ever so slightly brushing over his cheek. He smiled down at her. "I think that is a good idea, Miss. White. Perhaps after midnight you would indulge me and reveal your name at the very least?"

"We shall see." She nearly whispered as she took the glass of champagne from his hand and placed it down on the table. "You don't need that for dancing."

"I don't dan-" Too late. She had already taken hold of both of his hands and was pulling him onto the dance floor. It seemed that he had very little choice in this matter! This woman was very determined, she reminded him of Emmy. Just the thought of her made him smile but he quickly refocused on the woman who held his hands.

"You came here and didn't expect to dance? It is a ball, Mr. Black, what we do at a ball is we dance." She stopped on a spot between several of the other dancing couples and placed his hands on her hips. She then linked her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "Move those feet.."

He doubted he would be able to say no even if he wanted to. He started to steer her around their spot on the dance floor in time with the music, his eyes glued to hers as they moved. It was strange to think that he had such an instant connection with the woman, he could feel it the moment his eyes met hers. She seemed to have just picked him out of the crowd but he knew that she was a special woman to him.

"You're very quiet; perhaps I should change your name from Mr. Black to Mr. Silent." She teased him softly.

"I am not quite sure what to say. It is not every day that I am pulled into a dance by a beautiful woman who is hiding behind a mask. I am not even sure how I ended up here. I got an invitation posted through my letter box on Boxing Day, telling me to come here. I have no idea who from, nor do I have any idea who is hosting this."

"What if I told you that I hosted this? For a very specific reason?"

"You did?" He paused in his step, causing her to nearly trip over his feet. "I am so sorry.."

"No, no, it is all right. No damage done." She smiled up at him.

"I am truly sorry. What is the reason you hosted this party, may I ask?" He started to dance again and she quickly followed his lead.

"Is it not enough to just want to celebrate New Year's?" She flashed him another dazzling smile before continuing. "I set this all up so I could tell this man how I truly felt about him."

He felt his heart sink; the beautiful lady he found himself so attracted to was doing all this to speak to another man? He forced a smile and continued dancing. "I see. How are you able to tell who this lucky man is?"

"Oh, I know. Just because all of the guests are in masks doesn't mean that you can't tell who is behind them. If you know who you invited, of course. I know every person in this room, what they really look like. So it isn't too hard for me to tell who is who."

"So you know who I am then?" He couldn't help asking, if she knew them all then, in theory, he knew who she was also. But he had met so many people that he doubted he would be able to put his finger on exactly who she was without seeing her without the mask.

"Of course I do. But that spoils the fun." She smiled; the pair had stopped dancing now. "Why don't we head out onto the balcony and maybe I will let you in on a few of my secrets?"

Well, the offer was tempting. So he nodded his head and allowed her to take his hands again and lead him out onto the balcony up several flights of stairs. The air was cool outside but not bitterly cold, thankfully it was a rather warm winter. She released his hands and crossed to the railing that surrounded the balcony, leaning her hands on the cross bar.

"What a beautiful night.. Shame I decided to spend it all indoors, but I had to find some way to tell him my feelings. He may be a genius but I suppose I am not as good at this as him."

"At what?"

"Deciphering situations, or in this case, creating them." She turned back to face him. He frowned ever so slightly, she couldn't be referring to.. "The great Hershel Layton is stumped by the information I am giving him?"

He opened his mouth to response but honestly could not find suitable words for what he wanted to say. So he remained silent and allowed her to continue. But they were interrupted by a shout from inside the hall.

"One minute until midnight, folks, it is time to find your partners and get ready for the midnight kiss!"

The woman seemed pleased at that announcement and turned to face him. She rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his dark eyes. "You hear that? It is nearly midnight. Nearly New Year. Aren't you going to give me a kiss?"

"I have one request first.."

"Ten.. Nine.. Eight.." There was chanting inside.

"Let me see your face." His voice was now a whisper, his fingers playing on the edges of her mask.

"Seven.. Six.."

She mutely nodded and allowed him to lift the mask from her face. He audibly gasped. "Emmy.."

"Five.. Four.."

"Happy New Year, Hershel." She smiled at him and leant in to kiss him, he was only too happy to oblige.

"Three.. Two.. One! Happy New Year!"

Who needed the countdown? The two were already lost in each other's embrace, sharing the perfect kiss.

* * *

_This popped into my head whilst lighting the fire this afternoon. Here's to 2013, I wish you all a Happy New Year!_


End file.
